In the daily life of modern individuals, many people can become quickly overwhelmed with a multitude of tasks. Multi-tasking often leads people to become forgetful of the present, as well as the ongoing status of pertinent tasks at hand. In a rush to the store, or during an emergency, some people have even been known to accidentally leave behind animals or even children within the confines of their vehicle. Unfortunately, this can be more than an unfortunate accident, as on hot days, the interior of a vehicle can quickly become dangerous to living things. While this practice is illegal in many areas of the world, the unfortunate and preventable tragedy of a death still occurs several times a year. In cases where injury or death is not the result of the forgetful accident, the animal or especially child left behind in the vehicle is often left scared, depressed, or anxious until the return of the parent or guardian.
Thus, there is a need for an alert system equipped with sensors to detect the presence of a dependent individual within a specified location, such as within a child car seat or similar dependent seat. Such an alert system would preferably employ a proximity sensor and/or weight sensor that would accurately detect if a child was left alone in a vehicle after the vehicle was turned off, and after a specified period of time after the driver's door opens and closes. Such a system would prevent all injury cases, as the driver and/or guardian would be alerted, via a wirelessly connected key fob or a mobile application on a mobile device, to the abandonment of the dependent individual.